Afterlife (PERMANENT HIATUS)
by Hellonamechange
Summary: It's after the apocalypse and everyone is well, one word, bored. After many failed attempts to entertain the Daybreakers,Lord Thierry desides to send them to school. Full summary inside. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 Fight with Timmy

Afterlife-prologue

After the apocalypse, everyone was, well, one word-bored. There was no war to fight, no life to protect, no soulmates to find. Absolutely nothing. Nada.

After several attempts, failed attempts, to entertain the group of Daybreakers, Thierry decides to send everyone to school. Now the group of ex-prince, half breeds, ex-vampire hunters, and lazy butt vampires have something to deal with-the horrifying Spring Wind Academy.

Afterlife-Chapter 1

"Is she okay?" Morgead Blackthorn asked for the one hundredth time. Maggie Neely looked up and said through her teeth, "I don't know and if you ask that one more time, I'll ask Delos to tear you into pieces, I swear!"

It's been an hour since Jez was sent into the infirmary and Morgead was ready to rip his hair out of his head. How did the fierce, proud Jez Redfern get into the infirmary? Well, a simple version is when the Daybreakers were about to lose, she let a blue hell loose.

A more detailed and complicated version is when I Iliana was hurt and the Daybreakers were forced into a corner, Jez somehow was able call up her witch blood from the Redfern side and combine that into her blue fire (remember that the lamias exist because Hunter married a witch). After the wave of fire, every enemy was gone and so was Jez. Her consciousness, I mean.

She was rushed into the infirmary and has been there ever since. Morgead, being Jez's soulmate and all that, was tired of waiting and ready to break through the stupid door that blocked him and Jez. And being Morgead, he did.

He barged in on Jez getting her back stitched up by Iliana. Jez look up and her eyes went round. Her cheeks flushed. She smiled sweetly to Morgead and said, "If you want to live, you better get the fucking hell out of this room!" Morgead went tomato red and practically ran out of the room.

Iliana looked at Jez and Morgead, quietly said, "When will I ever get my soulmate?" Everyone here has a soulmate. They stick together and somehow, they were stronger. They have someone that will stick up for them when they were teased and have someone's shoulder to cry on when they feel sad. Who does she have? Her teddy bear? Her pillow? "No," Iliana said to herself, "not right now. Come on, you can't worry about that now. If you aren't meant to have a soulmate, then deal with it."

Jez looked up at Iliana. She looked like an angel. Her soft, violet eyes looked so innocent and sad at the same time. "It's alright. You'll find your soulmate, I promise. After all, the idea of soulmates is that everyone has one. I'm sure you'll find him." Iliana looked up, her eyes full of tears. "Thank you."

The two girls looked at each other. Before the apocalypse, the two of them became really good friends. Now after the war, the two are closer than ever. Iliana was like a sister to Jez and visa versa. It was hard to separate them.

"Alright, I'm done." Iliana said. "You can go find Morgead now before he destroys the house." Jez chuckled at that. "You're right. I better. See ya."

"Bye!" Iliana said as she watches Jez's head of flaming red hair disappear from her view.

Maggie POV

Soon after Morgead come barging out of the door, Jez went running at top speed after him. There was a loud bang and Lord Thierry called from somewhere in the mansion, "JEZ! MORGEAD! If you destroy one more piece of furniture, I will kill you!" I sighed. Troublemakers are always troublemakers. Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped protectively around my waist. "Miss me?"

"Of course, what are soulmates for?" I said. Delos looked down at me and smiled. Even though he's all scratched up and have cuts all over his arms, he still looked like an angel to me. My angel. We leaned in and just when we were about to kiss, an annoying unwanted voice rang through our ears. "QUINN! What the hell did you do to Timmy!"

Delos grimaced and said, "Well better go see what's going on." He offered his arm and said in a princely manner, "Shall we?" I giggle and gripped his arm. "We shall."

Rashel POV

I glared at Quinn. If he wasn't my soulmate, he would have a stake through his heart right now. I looked at poor Timmy. He was horrified and scratched up. "Why in the world did you have a fight with a four year old, Quinn? He is I don't know how many years younger than you. How could you?"

He looked defensive. "H...He is a devil in a baby suite! Can't you see? He started it!"

Oh that did it. I walked up to his stupid perfect face and punched it hard. I yelled at him, "No, I don't see it and you better shut the hell up if you don't want sleep with the dogs tonight." I could feel my anger boiling inside me. Ooooooo, I really want to kill someone right now.

"But..." Quinn complained.

"You are sleeping outside today. You are not going to make fun of my baby brother (I know they are not siblings but lets pretend they are for this story's purpose)."

Timmy said in an annoyed voice, "I am not a baby. I am just as old as you technically remember?"

I replied with a sweet smile, "Yes I remember. Now go hurry to bed. I'll tuck you in once I'm finished with this idiot." I glared up at Quinn. He was fuming. Oh well, who told him to be such an asshole to Timmy?


	2. Chapter 2 Horse Stables and Money

Afterlife chapter 2

**Sorry chapters 1 and 2 are short chapters. :( My apologies.**

Delos POV

When we found Quinn and Rashel, they were, um, in the middle of something. I guess Rashel forgave Quinn but I'm just guessing here. Anyway, after the fuss, we ran into Jez and Morgead. They were being punished by Lord Thierry by having to clean up the horse stables. Wait, we had a horse stable? _We had horses?_ I wanna ride horses! I miss them. In the Black Dawn, I get to ride them everyday. Now, I have to be caged in a metal box on wheels in order to travel. I asked my soulmate, Maggie, "Can you take me to the horse stables? Please?"

Maggie looked at we weird and said, "One, it's almost midnight. Two, you are injured for Pete's sake. And three, we have a horse stable?"

I grimaced. It's going to take a long time before we figure out what Lord Thierry owns and what he does not.

Timmy POV

Why does everyone treat me like a baby? Just because I look like one? Yeah, probably. But still, I am as old as Washel, I mean, Rashel. Technically.

What I'm really mad about is Rashel didn't tuck me in like she promised! What kind of people breaks promises like that? Apparently, people soulmates with stupid Quinn. I'll get her back for that! I can't hurt her directly so I'll hurt her other half, her soulmate. Mwhahahahah! Wait, where's my blankie? Blankie?

Nobody POV

The next morning, Rashel and Quinn were missing. Nobody knew where they were. Nobody except Delos and Maggie who are out shopping for horse gear at this moment. Ash tried to send a telepathic message but there was no return.

"Damn! Where are they? We can't go without them!" Morgead growled.

"Well, we may have to. Our planes leave in, oh, twenty minutes. We can look for ten more but then, we need to go." Thierry said.

"I'll go look for them." Keller volunteered. "I am her sister."

"I'll go with you." Galen said. The two lovers left the room.

"Well, what about Maggie and Delos? Are we going to find them?" Thea asked.

"They'll come around soon. They just left to buy some gloves and saddles." Hannah said.

"May I ask why?" James questioned.

"They just found out we had a horse stable." Thierry replied.

Almost everyone in the room, except Morgead and Jez, exclaimed, "Since when do we have a horse stable?"

"Since about three months ago. Or four. Not so sure." Hannah said, counting on her fingers.

Everyone faints.

Keller POV

"Keller, I found them." Galen exclaimed. "Where?" I asked. If anything happened to my last relative on Earth I swear I'll killed him. Or her.

"They are in Maggie and Delos's bathroom. Na...ke...d. And why don't you wake them up cause, well, if Quinn knows that I saw his soulmate, um, nak...ke...ke...d, he will kill me." Galen said. Oh great sis. Just great. You just have to somehow have sex in someone's bathroom.

I walked in there, filled a bucket full of water and poured it all on them. Both of them jumped up and screamed, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

I raised my eyebrows and said, "I shouldn't be the one talking." They looked at themselves and both went red like a tomato.

"We'll be leaving in seven minutes. You better get ready. Fast" I said while walking out of the bathroom. Quinn and Rashel mustered, "Yeah, yeah. Just don't tell anyone!"

"Oh I won't _anyone_ sis." I smiled nastily. "I'll tell everyone."

Maggie POV

"No we will no buy you a pair of gloves in every color." I said. I never thought Delos could be sooo immature. "Why? I used to own every style in every color, now I can only have _three_ pairs? Whta kind of logic is that?" Delos complained.

"Human logic. Now let's go check out. We need to hurry back before they leave for Hawaii on their own without us." I said. I dragged Delos to the cash register. Shit, I have to pee. "Delos, you go check out. I have to go the bathroom." And I ran off.

After I came back, Delos was fighting with the security guard. I screamed at him, "DELOS REDFERN! YOU GET OFF THAT MAN'S BACK RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT!" At the sound of my voice, he turned around and let go of the 250 pounds man. _Deep breathe Maggie. Deep breathes, _I told myself. "Delos, why were you fighting with the security guard?"

He looked annoyed and said, "The person behind the metal box with buttons said I needed to pay with cash. I don't know what cash is so I paid with Dyans (unit of money in Black Dawn. made of copper. I made it up). Then she called the fat guy and he started to throw me out and I can't leave without you so I beat him up." I was ready to faint.

I looked at him and said, "Cash is a term for money. The green paper that I showed you two days ago." Delos's eyes went round. He said, "Oh. Okay. The woman said the gloves cost $15.43. Do I rip the paper up to pay for the decimals?" I wanted to cry right now. "No. You don't. Delos, just let me handle this alright.

I paid for the gloves and headed out of the store. We got into the limo and I collapsed on the seat. Delos looked really confused. "What wrong?" I asked. Could he be mad that I yelled at him? He looked up and said in a really quiet voice, "Well what do you use to pay for the decimals?"

I fainted. _God, save me._

**I forgot to do the disclaimer last time so I'll do it twice this time.**

**I do not own any bit of night world unless I get attacked by a dragon.**

**I repeat, I do not own night world!**

**Dragon: you wish you did.**

**Me: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Please don't eat me! I'm too young to die!**

**Dragon: ...I think I'm deaf...**


	3. Chapter 3 I'm a sexy blood sucker

Afterlife chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**Hi it's me, the author. You can call me Moon!**

**Quinn: let's just get this over with.**

**Moon: okay! I was able to drag, literally, Quinn out of the story for now to do the disclaimer! You wanna know why?**

**Quinn: No they don't! Anyway, Red Night does not own any part of Night World. She wishes she did though. There. I'm done. Can I get back to Rashel now?**

**Moon: Yes you may. You two are just so in love aren't you?**

**Quinn: What? No! I mean yes! Goddess you are annoying!**

**Moon: I know. Sigh, it's a talent. On with the story!**

Galen POV

Alright, I admit it; it does feel good to have someone serve you for once. But by blackmailing, I'm not so sure. Let's just say because of last night's accident, Quinn and Rashel are now Keller and my servant. Slave as they call it. I could tell they're annoyed because Quinn is practically pounding my back with his fist.

Why am I letting him? One, you may not believe me but it feels really good. Two, he's giving me a massage. Yes you heard me right; the famous cold blooded Quinn is giving me a massage. No the world is not ending. To be honest with you, it tried to two days ago, but the Wild Powers stopped it.

OW! "Quinn what are you doing!" I exclaimed.

"I'm done massaging your back your highness." Quinn growled at me. "Dude relax, I'm not gonna tell. Besides, we are going to freakin' Hawaii! Chill out!" I said. He seems a little bit calmer now but that's not saying much.

He walked away muttering, "I can't believe I was giving a stupid cat a massage."

Rashel and Keller's ears literally perked up at that. Uh oh. Two mad cats does not make a good combination.

Morgead POV

Jez was sleeping on my shoulder when Rashel and panther form Keller leaped over my head. Jez woke up and we all looked back. In the back of the plane, Rashel was punching Quinn like mad and Keller was jumping on top of Quinn. Poor guy.

I walked over to Galen who was shaking his head. "Dude, what the hell is wrong with those two?"

He looked up and said, "Quinn made fun of cats."

Oh, I guess some people never learn. Last time Quinn said that he was sent to sleep with the horses for a week. You really don't want to be Thierry's horse stable by the way. I really don't want to know what they are going to do this time.

Poppy POV

After Morgead, Galen and Ash separated the three of them, the plane was back to normal. Sort of. It's normal if you dismiss a few broken plates, a ruined leather seat, a demented Quinn, and a furious Thierry. Everything was quite calm, much to my liking.

After a while, things got a little boring so I thought I do some spying on each couple.

Galen was trying to calm Keller down. Good luck to him.

Mary-Lynette was sleeping on Ash's shoulder. For once he wasn't causing any chaos.

David, Gillian, Thea, and Eric are all watching a movie. I think it's on how to save a cat from drowning or something. Good thing Rashel and Keller aren't watching that. They probably will throw the TV out of the plane if they saw.

Maggie was still trying to explain to Delos how to spend money. I think they are still stuck on the concept of coins, decimals as Delos calls it.

Rashel wasn't speaking to Quinn. No surprise there. He just totally dissed his soulmate.

Morgead and Jez are making out. Kinda disturbing. Moving on.

Lady Hannah was trying to calm Lord Thierry down. Though Lord Thierry liked to spend his humongous bank account, he does not like his things destroyed, broken, or even scratched.

Mental note: Do not tell Lord Thierry about the plate you dropped this morning.

And then there's me spying on people while Jamie was snoring in his seat. Hmmmmm. I just got a good idea.

James POV

When I woke up, we were about to land in Hawaii. I stood up and yawned. And the whole plane burst out laughing. Even Lord Thierry was laughing his butt off. I looked down at Poppy who was laughing the hardest. Suddenly, I got a really bad feeling.

I ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I waited one second before I screamed at the top of my lungs, "POPPY! I AM GOING TO STAKE YOU YOU LITTLE PIXIE!"

What did she do? She drew a mustache and a pair of fangs on my face. On my forehead were the words "I'm a sexy bloodsucker".

Poppy came in holding her stomach. "Sorry Jamie but it was such a good opportunity! I couldn't resist!" She stopped laughing and started to help me wipe my face off. Only then did she realize, she used a permanent marker.

Great, I just have to fall asleep beside Poppy when I clearly know she is in possession of a dangerous weapon called Sharpie. Now I have to walk around in Hawaii with the words "I'm a sexy bloodsucker" on my face. Great. Just great.

Hannah POV

By the time we landed, Thea and Gillian were finished with the spell that cleared James's face. But his face is still a very suspicious color of pink. I must be imagining it.

As I stepped into the warm breeze, I sighed. I always wanted to go to Hawaii but now that I'm here, what's there to do in Hawaii? Besides swimming and surfing and eating coconuts? Well, in my point of view, nothing. Still, the group of Daybreakers were quite excited. Especially James because he didn't have to walk around with all that Sharpie on his face. Thierry looked at me and said telepathically, _What's wrong Hannah? Are you not enjoying yourself here?_

_No Thierry. I love it here. It's just that I have no idea what to do._

_Don't worry love. We'll find something to do._ I smiled at him. He can always somehow make me feel better.

All of a sudden, everyone, except Thierry and I, were in a circle, whispering about something. They seem to agree on something and Poppy ran over to us. She said in a very excited voice, "Lady Hannah and Lord Thierry, the rest of us want to go check in at our hotel and go to the beach. Us girls except Jez, Rashel, and Keller want to play beach volleyball. The other three want to go surfing with the guys and afterwards, we all want to eat coconuts!"

I'm starting to think I am a witch. Thierry looked at Poppy and said, "Very well. But before you guys run off, I just want to tell you guys, we are not living in a hotel, we are camping."

Poppy ran off. I'm not sure if she understood what all that meant but oh well. Before going in the woods, I just have to make sure I have ten bottles of bug spray. Thierry is not a happy camper when he smells mosquitoes drinking my blood.

Jez POV

We are going camping? Damn, I brought my Book On Pranks To Do In A Hotel. If Thierry had told me earlier, I would have brought my Book On Pranks To Do At Camp. Damn, damn, damn! Oh well, I just have to cope with it.

"We are in Hawaii baby! Let's party!" Ash called out. Everyone grabbed their swimsuit and ran to the beach. Since we aren't living in a hotel, we don't really have to check in. Sooooo, PARTY! I ran with Morgead and jumped into the waves. We paddled into the water and waited for the big one.

Keller and Rashel on the other hand were riding any wave they find. Hmmmmm, must be a cat thing.

We waited for forever before a wave we liked came. I paddled into the wave and hopped right on my board and started to ride The Big One.

Many people on the beach started ooooooing and ahhhhhhing. Guess it's not everyday they see a girl riding a baby this big. I was busy showing off when someone grabbed my ankle and pulled me down into the deep sea.

Mary-Lynette POV

"Got it!" I shouted as the ball went flying at me. We were playing beach volleyball and Lord Thierry was our referee. Everything was going great until Morgead started to scream JEZ at the top of his lungs. We all ran to him.

"Morgead, what in the world is wrong?" Thierry asked.

"Yeah man! Chill out. My cous probably just ran off to pull some kind of prank." Ash said. I thought about it. Yeah, that's the most logical reason here.

Morgead glare at him and barked, "I wish that's the case. Too bad I saw her getting pulled into the water by some creature."

"Now that's just too crazy! The apocalypse is over and all the dragons are dead! Who else in the world would want to kidnap Jez?" Maggie said.

Morgead looked desperate. "I don't know. I wish I did but I don't. Oh Jezebel, if anything happened to you I swear I'll"

He was interrupted by Jez climbing on his board and tackling him into the ocean.

"You'll do what?" Jez asked with a smirk on her face. Well, looks like Ash was right, she did ran off to pull a prank on someone.

"I'll stake you you idiot!" Morgead shouted as he swam after Jez with a piece of seaweed in his hands. I'm guessing the seaweed was suppose to be a stake. I looked at the two of them fighting with seaweed and chuckled. Morgead may sound mad but deep inside, everyone knew he was relieved.

Ash POV

Mare was watching Morgead and Jez fighting with each other using seaweed. Oh how I wish that was us. I mean, Mare is really great and everything but sometimes, she can get a little old fashioned. After spending a year proving myself, I really don't want her to leave me again. Trust me, living by yourself without your soulmate for a year is absolutely god dammed torture.

Suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulder. "What do you think? Pretty sick prank huh?" Quinn said with a nasty smile on his still demented face.

I laughed. "It was you? Oh wow. Man, if Rashel finds out, she will kill you, I swear."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm letting Jez take all the credit." Quinn said with a grin on his face.

"You know, I just realized, this is going to be one damn fun trip." I said, knowing my face was smiling evilly. Quinn looked at me and said, "You bet."

**Please review even if you hated it. It's not hard. Just click the button ? Pretty please? Pretty pretty please? Pretty pretty please with a sparkling pink bow on top?**


	4. Chapter 4 Prankathon

**Disclaimer**

**Moon: Time for disclaimer again. Gotta say, getting tired of them. So to make it simple I'll do it myself. I don't own Night World. I just own the plot.**

When the sun was setting and the day about to end, everyone was setting up their tents. Quinn sneaked away and met Ash behind a tree. Ash grinned at Quinn and said, "Time to start the Prankathon?" Quinn smiled evilly. "Yes it's time."

Prank No. 1

David and Gillian were setting up their tents. Ash crawled onto a tree overlooking the couple's tent. It was nicely set up with only one miss placed pole. When Gillian was gathering wood and David was getting their bags, Ash jumped down and landed like a cat, soft and noiseless. He crept into their tent and opened a jar full of tarantulas. He left the jar open and ran away as fast as possible. A few minutes later while Ash was starting his second prank, he saw a bright witch flame and heard an ear piercing scream. He thought to himself, mission one, done.

Prank No. 2

Morgead was washing himself in a near by creek. Quinn silently walked to where Morgead was bathing. He picked up one of the many bottles on the shore and read, Eyebrow Coloring. Ummmmmm, not was I was looking for. He picked up another bottle, Body Wash. Perfect.

Quinn quickly dumped an entire vile of liquid into the body wash bottle and left as quickly as possible.

This was one of the hardest prank to pull. Morgead is one of the best telepathic vampires in Circle Daybreak. If Quinn and Morgead were to fight telepathically, the winner could be either one. Plus, all those years training with Jez had sharpened his senses even farther than vampire level. To be able to pull this one off, took a lot of Power and energy. Quinn smiled smugly. Apparently, training with Rashel and Keller had some effect. He was now as silent and deadly as a panther.

In exactly 1 hour, Quinn would see the result of his prank. And trust me; it's not going to be pretty.

Prank No. 3

Ash was having trouble finding Keller and Galen. Those two were shifter. Two cat shifters. And being a cat, you don't need a tent. They just need to pick a tree, climb on it, and snuggle together for comfort and warmth. Damn those cats!

Just then, Ash heard a faint snicker. He hurried towards the sound. At the edge of a clearing stood Keller and Galen, chasing butterflies. Well, Ash said, this is going to be easy. There was no tree, no shrub, not even a sapling around. Except in the center, stood a huge boulder. Ash ran onto the bolder and waited for his prey.

A few minutes later, the butterfly Keller and Galen were currently chasing was heading Ash's way. Ash brought out the water balloons he prepared earlier as the two shifters ran towards him. When they reached the bolder, Ash quickly dropped the balloons and ran into the woods. Angry and annoying cries filled his ears.

Prank No. 4

Quinn was pulling another prank when he himself was pranked on. He was putting dye in Jez's shampoo. When Jez was drying her hair, she saw her currently green hair. She also found Quinn snickering behind a rock. She quietly grabbed her shampoo bottle and squirted the whole bottle onto Quinn's head. He ran away screaming and Jez was smiling smugly. No one gets away pranking her. No one.

Prank No. 5

It was dinner time. Hannah was serving everyone roasted deer meat. The vampires got the deer blood. All except one vampire who has to live in a water sphere created by the witches. Guess who? Morgead. The result of the solution Quinn poured into Morgead's body wash was to turn Morgead into a green mermaid, er, merman, er, merpire. Now, Jez's green hair and Morgead's green body matched perfectly. Morgead was quite sulky at dinner.

While everyone was eating, Ash snuck around everyone and grabbed Hannah's cup. No one noticed. He switched his and her cup and walked back to his seat. Right now, Hannah was laughing with Thea and Poppy about something. She grabbed her cup and took a sip. Quinn and Ash grinned at each other.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS IN MY CUP?" Hannah cried. Thierry took a sip and growled, "Who switched Hannah's cup?" Everyone was silent as a bat. Hannah patted Thierry's shoulder. _It's okay, Thierry. It wasn't that bad. Seriously, everyone is having fun, a little prank like that is normal._

_You sure?_ Thierry asked. He didn't want his soulmate hurt in anyway.

_I'm positive. _Hannah replied. She smiled at him. While those two were acting all lovey dovey, they didn't see Quinn and Ash high fiving in a corner. In fact, nobody will know until it's too late.

**Sorry this is a really short chapter. Please submit any ideas for pranks in reviews and please please please review. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5 School

Afterlife chapter 5

**Disclaimer. Nope, don't own it.**

Nobody POV

Next morning, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everything was as peaceful as it can get. Too bad that two specific someone were caught in the middle of their final prank. And you must know the two certain someones right? No, not Jez and Morgead though they are the prime suspects for the toilets go boom case. It's Quinn and Ash. While they were pouring a witchy liquid onto the breakfast plates Poppy came running out of her room, er tent because she saw a snake on her roof. Rashel and Keller are the suspects for that by the way. Moving on, Poppy saw Ash pour viles of purple stuff onto the plates and she screamed at the top of her lungs, "ASH IS TRYING TO MURDER THE REST OF US!" Good for Quinn too. He was in the bathroom at the moment so he was safe. For now. Everyone came running out of their tents and watched Thierry scream at Ash until his face turned blue and Ash's covered in spit. "WHAT in the world do you think you are doing! Putting blood in Hannah's cup? Dying Jez's hair green? Putting tarantulas in Gillian's tent? Turning Morgead into a mermaid?"

Morgead looked upset. "I prefer merman."

Thierry did not bother to reply. He was too busy fuming. "You will not pull anymore pranks on anyone. That goes for some other people here too! No pranks whatsoever! Understand?".

Those who had feet looked down at their feet. Those who has tails, well, looked down at their, or his, fin.

The rest of the trip was quite quiet. When Thierry breaks down like that, he means business. Not even Morgead, who had turn back into a vampire, dared to take revenge. Everyone was off the hook for now and alls better. Or so they thought.

**Should I be a really mean author and stop writing right there or should I be nice and keep writing? Hmmmmmmm, I think I am going to... Keep writing.**

Poppie POV

It was one in the morning when it happened. I was sleeping in my bed when I heard the big boom. Yes, a bed. Lord Thierry decided after all the pranks, everyone was going to live in a monitored hotel. Yet somehow, someone was able to pull a prank. I feel really bad for whoever it is. Anyway, I woke up Jamie and we headed to where the sound came from.

When we got there, Lord Thierry was already there. And as everyone expected, he was fuming. His face was tomato red. I didn't know vampires could do that. I should try sometime. How would I do it? I could...

_Poppy, you are getting of topic here. _

_Sorry Jamie. _Anyway, I was wondering where the noise came from and what the hell is it so, I asked him, duh. "Lord Thierry, may I ask what is it?"

"Someone dropped a vile of witch dust in my room. It turned Hannah into a mouse." Lord Thierry's voice sounded like he was desperately trying to control his anger. Wait, his room? I looked around and here I was, in Lord Thierry's room. You know, sometimes I really wonder if I really am a vampire. All of a sudden, we heard giggling from a closet. Lord Thierry quickly stormed over to a closet and ripped the door off its hinges. Inside were Jez, Keller, Rashel, Morgead, Ash, and Quinn.

What happened next? Well, hell was set loose and the devil, Lord Thierry, was yelling, kicking, screaming, biting, stabbing, killing, and ripping everything he could get his hands on. Jez, Keller, Rashel, Quinn, and Morgead were able to get away but Ash wasn't so lucky. He had a cut lip, a black eye, a broken arm, a dislocated shoulder, and a sprained ankle. Oh yeah, he was unconscious too. Well, I better run' cause Lord Thierry wasn't done yet.

Hannah POV

Squeeeeeeek squek squeak squeeeeeeak (I officially hate mice). Squeak squeak squeeeeeeaaaaaaaak squek squek eeeeeek (oh god Thierry is mad. I better go calm him down). Squek eeeaaaak squeak squek (hope he doesn't kill me).

Thea POV

Oh god Lord Thierry is mad.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! NO HANNAH, GO AWAY. MORGEAD, I DON'T CARE IF THIS IS REVENGE. JEZ, YOU ARE DEAD. RASHEL, YOU TOO! KELLER YOU ARE GOING ON A BARBEQUE GRILL! QUINN, YOU GOT AWAY LAST TIME, NOT THIS TIME. ASH, I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE UNCONCIOUS BUT NEXT TIME YOU PULL A PRANK, I AM STAKING YOU! ANYONE WHO PRANK HANNAH AGAIN IS GOING TO BE FED TO LUPE! YES LUPE. YOU HAVE TO EAT IT! NOW THEA AND GILLIAN, I DEMAND YOU TO TURN HANNAH BACK, OR ELSE!"

I hurried to the mouse on Lord Thierry's should and scoped her onto a soft cushiony pillow. Gillian and I chanted a spell and poof, Hannah was back, without any kind of clothing. Lord Thierry literally threw every guy out of the room.

After all the fuss, everyone was called into the central room. Lord Thierry was calm now. It was like he never was angry in the first place. He glanced at everyone in the room and said in a cold voice, "After many accidents and not-so-accidents, I have decided to send everyone to school. You begin next Monday. Any questions?"

Maggie rose her hand, "Do Delos and I have to go? We didn't have any part in this."

Lord Thierry smiled evily. "Yes. Everyone here has to. If anyone objects, the consequences are not pretty. If I remember correctly, we still have a few dragons left in our underground prison."

The whole room was so silent, you could here a pin drop. I swallowed. Why did I have to go to school again? I finally escaped it now I have to go back. I am going to stake Ash later. Yes, even the ever calm Thea has a moment where she needs to kill something.

**Moon: Finally, part one of Afterlife is finished. So what do you think? Love it, hate it, want to stake it, or hug it and kiss it? Part two is going to be updated as soon as I get some goddamed reviews. Seriously. Please please please please please please please review! Good boys and girls read and review. Don't blame me if Santa put you on his bad list. Chao~ **


	6. Chapter 6 Opinions and Opinions

**Disclaimer**

**Moon: Let's invited the famous Lord Thierry to do the disclaimer!**

**Thierry: Thanks. But may I ask why me?**

**Moon: You did go wacko in last chapter...**

**Thierry: You're the one who wrote that... Anyway, Red Night does not own Night World. She only owns the plot and some of the new characters that will appear in this chapter.**

**Moon: The new characters won't stay long though! On with de story!**

Eric POV

Why why why why why why why do I have to go to school? I didn't take any part in the Hannah-to-mouse prank. I have to admit though, that was funny.

Anyway, on our way home, Lord Thierry announced that we will be going to Spring Field Academy. Our classes start next Monday. And the school is in New York. So we are flying to NEW YORK to go to some stupid school that will somehow reform Morgead, Ash, and Quinn? They are as stubborn as a brick wall! How are they suppose to become "good" to the society? I will be surprised if they learn how to eat properly.

Delos POV

School. That's a weird word. What is school? Is it a kind of food? Or is it a car? Or is it a restaurant?

Anyway, Thierry said that we are going to school. Oh I know what it is! It's a city!

_No Delos, it's not a city._

_Maggie! Well, then what is it? A cow? Seriously, why do humans invent such weird words!_

_It a place where you learn._

_About killing? Or blue fire? That's what I learned when my dad taught me._

_No. Just, be quiet for a while will you?_

_Fine._

Well whatever school is, we are going to it and I think I going to hate it.

Thierry POV

Don't say I'm too harsh. They turned Hannah into a freakin mouse! I'm sure you would've lost it if someone turned your long lost soulmate into a mouse. Well, maybe she's not really long lost but it sure felt like that to me. Besides, Spring Field Academy is a reform school. The kids there are bad enough already so vampires and shifters won't freak them out as much. I hope.

Timmy POV

They are leaving me again! They left me alone when they went to Hawaii now they are going to leave me to go to school in New York? That's so not fair! Considering that I never went to school, they should at least let me try! I am not a little kid! It's not like I still suck my thumb and wear a diaper! Well maybe sometimes. Don't tell anyone!

Galen POV

To be honest with you, school is something I do not want to go back to. It's full of drama and everything. I am normally pretty tolerant with everything but school, uhhhhhh, it's a nightmare. Keller says I'm being a baby but have you been to school with the toughest teen criminals in the country? I don't think so. Someone save me. I don't want to be beat up!

Jez POV

Oh well, who cares! I'll ditch anyway. It's not like it matters. Too bad the school has a 12 feet wall with 2 feet of barbed wire on top. Does Thierry really think this school is appropriate? Seriously, we are not criminals. We don't need to be kept in a secured box. Apparently, the well being of Hannah matters more than the happiness of circle daybreak. Such a biased asshole.

Ash POV

My eye hurts. My head throbs. My back aches. My arms are sore. My feet are like a pig's foot. My cuts are infected. My stomach just rumbled. I feel like crap.

_Who told you to turn Hannah into a mouse?_

_Mare, I told you a million times, Jezebel Redfern._

_If she told you to go jump off a bridge, you would do it too?_

_Actually, I did once. It felt good._

_...I have nothing to say to you. Go on complaining. _

_'Kay. _My hands are swollen. My knees are scraped. My heart aches because I have to go to school looking like this.

**Hope you enjoyed it! This and the next chapter are about how each person think of going to school.**


	7. Chapter 7 More Opinions

Afterlife chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

**Moon: Disclaimer is always so fun!**

**Morgead: Not.**

**Moon: Whatever. Just say it.**

**Morgead: Red Night does not own Night World. L. J. Smith does.**

**Moon: Awwwwww, you are Sooooooooo sweet! On with the story!**

Mary-Lynette POV

Oh yeah! School! I don't know what everyone is so sulky about. We are going to a freaking private school! According to some of the articles I read online, private schools are much better than public schools.

_Mare, not everyone here loves school like you do._

_Ash, school is good for you. You get nowhere in life without it._

_Whatever._

Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted, school is the second best place on Earth! The first is a hill where I can see stars. Speaking of which, I hope Spring Wind Academy offers astronomy classes!

Hannah POV

Well, I'm not going so I can't say anything. But I did hear that this school is for delinquents. I'm sorry for popping your bubble Mare.

Poppy POV

Well, it's not bad or good. I mean, I went to school before and I made friends but there were also the mean girls who made fun of everyone. I'm just not really confident when it comes to popularity. Oh well, we'll see. At least, dreamy Jamie is going to be there. Like the new nickname I gave Jamie? He doesn't.

Rashel POV

Nooooooooooooooooooo! I finally passed tenth grade now I have to take eleventh grade! Noooooooooopppppe! Not happening!

Quinn POV

Please ignore the previous opinion. She was just a little mad.

_I'm not mad John Quinn._

_No, you are furious._ Anyway, I passed high school twenty, no, thirty times so I'm good. Doesn't matter if I failed this time. Or the next. Or the next. Or the next.

Thea POV

I sure hope Blaise isn't going to be there. If she was then I'm quitting school. I'm not going to put up with another year of boy killing. I don't care if she fucking begged me to!

_Thea you swore!_

_I know right? Eric, I never thought swearing could be so fucking fun! By the way, what does fuck mean?_

_..._

David and Gillian POV

We

Don't

Care

About

This

Whole

Mess

Period.

_David! Don't make fun of girls because of their feminine issue!_

Morgead POV

Oh man! I didn't go to school for three years! How in the world am I suppose to catch up?

_You deserve it Morgy._

_Shut up Jezebel._ Wait, 17-3, I'll be 14 and OH SHIT! I'LL BE TAKING FRESHMAN CLASSES!

_Yup, you deserve it._

_Jez, can I make a copy of your tenth grade graduation certificate?_

Maggie POV

I don't really care. I mean I used to go to school and it was okay. I am actually not used to not going to school. Actually, don't tell anyone this because it's kinda embarrassing.

_What is school?_

_I already told you Delos._ Anyway, I really don't see why people are freaking out. It's just putting people back to their normal routine.

But why pay to go to a school when you can have your own tutor?

Because not everyone is a prince.

What about a princess?

Not everyone is one either.

But what about kin-

Delos, shut up.

Kay.

James POV

IDK and IDC. Yup, it's that simple.

Keller POV

School, uhhhh my worst nightmare. Last time I went to school, it did not end well. I ended up shifting in the middle of the hallway. It was so embarrassing. I don't want to go back there. I mean, I'm usually not embarrassed about my panther form but in front of humans? It's so hard.

**Sooooooooo? Please freaking' review! I really don't understand why don't people don't review but subscribe. Muah(half heartedly)~**

**P.S. I won't update until I get over 16 reviews.**

**Morgead: You are being mean.**

**Moon: IDK AND IDC!**


	8. Chapter 8 This is your room

**For: Emo-kityz! Thank you for your review and to all of you who reviewed, as you wish, chapter 8 is now officially here.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Moon: Let's give a round of applause for our guest of the week, Hannah!**

**Hannah: Hi guys!**

**Moon: So Hannah, let's talk about how you feel about being turned into a mouse.**

**Hannah: I thought I was just going to do the disclaimer. It was fine. I mean it was bad or anything.**

**Moon: okay, that's very specific...Okay, on to the disclaimer that you all love so much!**

**Hannah: Okay, Red Night does not own Night world. She also doesn't own Caspian and Chase. Those are HuntressoftheDawnVD's characters from a role-play. The other OCs are her's. And on with the story!**

**Moon: Hey! That's my line!**

**Hannah: I am the special guest here!**

Nobody POV

On Friday morning, all the Daybreakers were on a plane flying to New York. All except Hannah whom Thierry forced to stay back. Nillson and Lupe were laughing their butt off in the pilots room. Timmy was pouting back at the mansion muttering about how no one cares about him. Boohoo.

Every looked very depressed except Mary-Lynette who still doesn't know about the fact that Spring Wind Academy is for delinquents. Nobody wanted to pop her bubble. Scratch that. Ash didn't want anyone to pop her bubble.

No one was more upset than Morgead. Why? Well he has to go to tenth grade while the rest of them go to eleventh grade. It's his own fault anyway.

The one whose the most calm was Quinn for once. He went through the same material too many times for him to worry or be excited.

The one who was smiling the evilest was Thierry. Everyone knows why. He gets to get revenge on the Daybreakers. He usually calm eyes were glaring red. Sweet sweet revenge, I must say.

The one whose the most sleepy is Poppy. She spent the whole night before freaking out. James looked slightly like a panda bear. I guess he spent his entire night trying to calm Poppy down.

The one whose acting the weirdest was Delos. He still doesn't know what school is. He is currently dancing. "Is school another name for this dance?"

Maggie, the one whose the most frustrated, said banging her head on the chair, "No. It's a place where you learn."

Delos only went on with more questions. Each one more confusing and dumb than the one before. Maggie was silently praying to god.

****************my lovely line divider*******************

"Do I look okay?" Poppy asked for the one hundredth time. James sighed and said, "Yes. You look perfect."

Poppy smiled and pecked James's cheek and walked into the limo. James was in lalaland for a second. He didn't come back to life until Eric waved his hand in front of his face. He then woke up and walked into the limo.

In the limo, everyone was gasping loudly.

"Wow, this car is awesome!" Jez exclaimed.

"Hey, can I borrow this car?" Ash asked.

"Oh my goddess, is this even real?" Thea gasped.

Thierry just smiled smugly. They haven't seen his private cruise ship. Or his private vacation resort. Or his miniature copy of Disney World. Or you get the idea. He leaned back in his leather seat and smiled evilly. This is going to be fun to watch them.

***************my lovely line divider's sister••••••••••••••••

"Welcome to Spring Wind Academy. It is a wonderful place for troubled students. I'm sure you'll enjoy it here." the principal said in a mono tone. In his mind, he was silently praying that this school will shut down.

All the Daybreakers looked up at the gateway that led to the private school's property. It was old, moldy, and rusty. It did not look welcoming at all. The Daybreakers stared in horror.

The principal mustered a forced smiled and said, "Follow me and I'll show you guys to your dorms. Girls and boys are separated." The Daybreakers gloomed even more.

The principal led the way and the Daybreakers followed. He led them to a castle looking building. A girl with dark brown hair and midnight blue eyes stood by the front entrance. "This is the girls' dorms. Girls, please follow Maya Waters, the girls' dorms' officer and she will show you the way. Boys, please follow me."

The boys left and the brown haired girl stepped out of the shadows. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and black leather high-heeled boots. "Hey," she said, "I'm Maya. Maya Waters. You can follow me in and I'll show you your dorms. You are going to have to share with one other person."

Maya finished talking and led the girls to their dorms. Mary-Lynette looked at the complicated building and said quietly, "Is this Hogwarts?"

After the went up three flights of stairs and went through ten doorways, they finally arrived at a wooden door. "Which on of you is Rashel?" Maya asked.

Rashel raised her hand.

Maya nodded at her and said, "This will be your room. Your room mate is currently in jail so you have the room by yourself." Rashel gulped and walked into the dusty room.

Maya smiled slightly and left Rashel alone to be amazed by the room.

•••••••••******let's look at the boys*********•••••••••••••

The principal in mid stride and Galen crashed into him. "Sorry sir."

The principal smiled a little and said, "Glad someone here got manners. I forgot to introduce myself. I am principal Keather. Please just call me Mr. K." Everyone nodded a little and Mr. K. nodded in satisfaction.

They walled a little farther and arrived at what seemed like a gray white house. A young man stood in the shadows. Mr. K. said, "This is the boys' dorms. That is Marcus Johnson. He is the boys' dorms' officer and the student body president. He will show you to your room."

With that said, the principal left the boys in Marcus's care.

The boy walked out of the shadows and scared everyone.

Marcus wore a light blue shirt with a collar. The top two buttons were undone. He wore black jeans and a pair of black converse. What scared everyone was his natural smile. "Hey guys! I'm Marcus! Nice to meet cha! Come on in and I'll show you guys your rooms!"

The boys followed the unusually happy and sunny boy. They took a sharp left turn and came to a black door. "This will be Ash and James's room. Please unload and get comfortable. Dinner will be in two hours." He smiled and opened the door.

James and Ash walked in and gasped. The other boys peeked in and also gasped.

At the same time the girls are doing the same thing.

**Hmmmmmmm, what could have surprised everyone? You'll find out next chapter! I am so evil! I leave cliff hangers! Please review. I'll ask for less this time. 4 reviews is all I need to get started on the next chapter. :) see you next time! Muah~**


	9. Chapter 9 The Basement

Afterlife Chapter 9

**Announcement: I was highly against updating this story. I mean seriously, I only asked for 4 reviews and guess what? I got 2. Maybe I updated at the wrong time or what but I am pissed. Maybe I am being bitchy here and I'm sorry for it but I am just really mad. Anyway, I don't care if you flame it or leave hating comments. Just please tell me what in the fucking world do you think about my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World.**

_Recap: The boys took one look and gasped. At the same time, the girls were doing the same thing. _

"What the fuck?" Morgead said. Before everyone's eyes was a highly decorated room. A highly decorated boy's room. The two twin beds were black with a few pillows. On the wall were a few rifles and posters of popular rock bands. The walls were painted black and splattered with white and red paint. The windows were covered with black curtains and in a corner was a mini bar. There was also a full drum set and three electric guitars in a corner.

Marcus smiled and said, "Your guardian especially ordered you guys to live in the worst rooms. I sorry if this doesn't fit your liking."

Quinn looked at Marcus. "Dude, if this is bad, then what's good?"

Ash said, "And I thought this was a school for delinquents."

James was simply too stunned to say anything.

Marcus simply smiled. He led the rest of the boys away while Ash and James gaped at their new room.

The girls were staring at a room decorated in blue and black. The bed spread was black waves against blue skies. There were no lights in the room, only chandeliers and fake candles that gave off a warm glow. Outside the window was a rolling hill that stretched beyond where one's eye can see. They walls were a dark shade of blue and there was the music corner and a mini bar.

Rashel gasped at her room. It felt perfect for her. Well, except for the fact that her room mate is in jail. It was like it was designed for her. "This," Rashel said, "is perfect."

Maya smiled and said, "I appreciate the sarcasm. Please enjoy yourself as best as you can in the worst rooms in Spring Wind." With that said, Maya turned on her heels and led the rest of the girls to their own room.

Up one flight of stairs and they stopped at another room. "This is Thea and Gillian's room." Maya said as she opened the door. "It is one of the most deluxe rooms in the school. Your guardian, Thierry I think that's his name, said that they didn't behave out of order so they can have the best. Please, enjoy yourself."

Thea and Gillian peered in and nearly fainted. The room was so fancy that it's impossible to describe. Okay, take the best decorated room out of one of those home makeover magazine and times that by ten. That's how deluxe the room is. The two girls stepped in a laid on the softest canopy bed ever.

Maya led the rest of the girls to a slightly less fancy room. It was just as fancy as Thea and Gillian except it was smaller. Maya said, "This is Poppy and Mary-Lynette's room. Enjoy. Oh yeah, and tell everyone that dinner is at 7:00. Please be there. You guys have a special lunch."

Poppy and Mare walked in. They instantly hit the bathroom fighting over who gets to use the Jacuzzi first.

Only Jez and Keller left. They grinned and said, "Guess it's you and me pal." Maya looked at the two remaining girls and sighed, "I guess you two are real trouble makers huh."

Jez looked confused. Keller narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, Maya?" she asked.

Maya points to the list. "It says in here you two are going to stay in the basement."

"And what's wrong with that?" Jez questioned.

"You don't understand. The basements of this school used to be torture rooms until the law forbade child abuse. Now, they use it to house the toughest, meanest, most horrifying people. If you can survive down there and like it, then I must say, you gotta be super humans to do that." Maya said. Her eyes were scanning Keller and Jez. They didn't seem like really bad people to her. "Anyway, good luck living down there. It's really one room with a bunch of separate bedrooms. It's pretty decorated so it should be fine."

Jez and Keller looked at each other and grinned. They liked bad people. In fact, they love bad people. "Led the way, Maya! I just can't wait to meet these people." Keller declared.

"Very well," Maya mused, "follow me." Maya turned on her heels and led the two girls to a metal door. It was lightly rusted and the hinge creaked when Maya opened the door. Behind the door was a dark staircase that led to an elevator. They three girls walked down the short flight of stairs and reached the elevator. "Most people do go down there unless they are friends with them or they are family." Maya informed the two girls as they stared at the slightly rusted and dusty but modern elevator. "They, fan-girls, usually go through the secret tunnel that I cans show you if you want."

Jez grinned at the thought of a secret tunnel while Keller sneered at the fact that there are actually fan-girls.

The elevator doors suddenly opened and revealed a long hallway that led to a wooden door. Maya led the Jez and Keller to the door and hands them each a key. "Only people who live in these dorms have these keys. Don't loose them. You won't get another one." she said. Then, Maya took out her own key and opened the door. It slammed open to reveal a large living room that looked quite modern. The colors are solid and some of the furniture are sort of robotic.

To the right, a door way led to a small bar that served soda. To the left, a dome shaped door way led to a roll of doors that seems to be bedrooms. "Each of those rooms," Maya said, "has a really good bathroom with a Jacuzzi and a walk in shower. Also a mini bar that's next to the bathroom."

Jez stared at the ceiling where pop music was coming out of a cool looking mini speaker. "And why is this for the bad students?"

Maya smiled. "The people. And the fact that the boys and girls are together."

Keller blinked at said, "WHAT?"

"You heard me. The boys and girls are together."

Marcus led the rest of the boys to their dorms. The roommates are James and Ash, Morgead and Galen, and Eric and David. Quinn was the one who gets to go in the Basement.

Marcus smiled at Quinn sympathetically, "It's alright. Two of the girls are there too."

Quinn's ears perked up at the thought. "Is one the girls by any chance Rashel?"

"No." Marcus replied. "She's alone right now 'cause her roommate's in jail." Quinn sighed. This was sucking really hard right now. "Now come on. I'll show you the way to the Basement. It's this way." Marcus said pointing towards a building.

Jez POV

I collapsed on the bed and sighed. It was such a long day and boy am I surprised. This school was nothing like I expected. I mean, it's like Thierry's house expect better and I don't see how that's possible. There was a knock on my door and I got up reluctantly to answer it. I swung the door open and muttered, "What." I glanced up and froze. It was a guy.

"Hello." the guy said smoothly. "I'm Chase. Chase West. You may know me as one of the five school jocks. Nice to meet ya."

I glanced at him. This Chase was nicely muscled and must be around 6'2". He was really tall. I felt dwarf being 5'7" next him. He was blond, like Ash, and had bright blue eyes. The typical California boy look you could say. Except for his clothes, which looked kinda Goth.

Keller appeared behind him and narrowed her eyes. "Who are you? Why are you here?" she growled.

Chase smirked and walked away. Keller and I glared at his back. "Bastard." I muttered.

Chase POV

That new red head is quite hot I have to saw. And her friend, the black hair one is also good looking. I have to say though; they do have a weird atmosphere about them. Either way, I will keep an eye on them. I am in search of a new girlfriend. The last one didn't end well when she found out that I was what I am.

Nobody POV

Jez and Keller walked into the living room only to see Marcus leading Quinn into the complex. "and this is the Basement. Please enjoy yourself here and I hope you survive" the girls heard Marcus finish. Quinn looked up and saw the two girls staring at him.

"Jez? Keller?" he asked.

"Yeah it's us." Keller said. "And I guess Lord Thierry found out about your little Prankathon. Welcome and I think the boy rooms are over there."

"Yeah. And there is this Chase kid that's kind of suspicious is you know what I mean." Jez continued. The three Daybreakers narrowed their eyes and completely forgot about Marcus. Just then, a figure swept into the room. It was a dark blue haired girl with bluish-purple eyes. It was no human color. She walked over to Marcus and wrapped her arms around Marcus's neck. "Where's Caspian, Marcus?" she asked.

Marcus sighed. "Saph, I'm working can't you see? Did you by any chance check the pool?"

The girl nodded and saw Jez, Quinn, and Keller. "Hello." she said in a soft but dangerous voice. A voice that was used by hunters towards hurt prey before the hunter delivers the final touch. It sent shivers down everyone's spine. "I am Sapphire. You must be new."

Quinn shifted uncomfortably in his spot. "Um, yeah." Sapphire's eyes swept over the rest of the Daybreakers and she smiled a little. She then turned on her heels and walked away. She suddenly stopped and said, "Mar, my sis just came by. I think she was expecting to see you here."

Marcus gasped a little. "Maya? 'Kay. I'll go find her."

The two left the room and Keller, Jez, and Quinn were left there with their mouths open and jaws dropped. Then Quinn left to find an empty room to dump all his stuff. Jez went to get some coke from the bar and Keller went to take a shower. They were all wondering, _What in the bloody hell world is this school? _

**Okay, this is really long chapter for me. I'm not the kind to write a lot in a chapter. I hope you like it even though I'm not a really great writer. Please tell me ways I can improve. Thanks. And please review! I really appreciate them. Muah~**


	10. Chapter 10 The Five Jocks

Afterlife Chapter 10

Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I guess you could say that I was addicted to role playing. I am really sorry. I hope you all can understand. :p

Disclaimer: I don't own Night World. I do own all the OCs except Caspian and Chase. Those two bad boys are HuntressoftheDawnVD's characters.

Jez POV

I was unpacking when I heard a knock on my door. I yelled as I slammed my clothes into the drawer, "Just a sec." After a moment of silence, the knocking continued. An unfamiliar male voice called from behind the door, "You, dinnertime."

I stormed over to my door. I told him just a second! I was ready to break his neck when I pulled open the door. Instead of a weak human like I expected, I came face to face with a buff and hot giant. Well, he's not really a giant. Just really tall. I glared up at his smirking face and felt a weird warmness on my cheeks. The guy picks up a strand of my hair and said, "Carrot top, it's dinnertime, sweetie. Now be a nice little girl and follow me."

I resisted the urge to punch that guy out, but then again, he seems way to buff for me to knock out. So, I followed reluctantly but not without pulling my hair out of his hands. He smirked again and said in a whisper, "Jez Redfern, we've been waiting for you. I'm Caspian, your worst nightmare."

Keller POV

The first thing I saw when I stepped out of my room was a blonde guy flirting with Jez. I stormed over and punched him square in the jaw. He cringed in pain and backed away. I glared at him and hurried over to Jez. She was paler than normal and covered with sweat. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She simply shook her head and muttered something about shimmer.

Caspian POV

Man that punch hurts. I hope Saphire can heal it later. Damn that chick, I was just kidding. God Circle Daybreak people are nuts. But they might have start to suspect me. Better alert Thierry that me identity is starting to leak.

Nobody POV

It was dinnertime and Quinn was hungry. Not just for blood but human food too. It was the first time in many years since Quinn craved food. It was quite a foreign feeling to him. He walked into the cafeteria and spotted Rashel sitting with Poppy and Thea. He walked over and wrapped an arm across Rashel's waist. "Miss me?' he asked.

Rashel smile. She turned around and touched his lips with a finger. "Yes my big bad boy who got stuck in the Basement."

Quinn chuckled and kissed her finger. Then her sat down next to her and dug in. The steak was better than anything he ever tasted. Maybe except for that time when he had AB- blood. That was heaven. He licked his finger in hunger and spotted Rashel looking at him oddly. He swallowed his last bit of steak and asked his soulmate, "What?"

Rashel stared at him and replied, "You, John Quinn, a really old vampire, is eating a piece of human steak. Now tell me what's wrong with that picture."

Poppy cuts Quinn off before he could even open his mouth. "Everything." she said as she sucked the blood out of her bloody, extra rare steak.

Quinn glared at Poppy and sighed. This was going to take some explaining. "Okay. Vampires have extra strong muscles and extra sensitive senses. All these, powers, are powered by Power. Power comes from our heart and our heart needs human food every 50 or 60 years to keep making Power. But this is only needed for made vamps. Understand a little bit more?"

Rashel nodded, she understood, sort of. But she decides to drop the subject. They continue to eat in peace until a certain someone came in. Or a certain group of someones.

In came the five jocks of the school.

Marcus, the shy boy whom everyone liked. He was muscular and smart. With a head of warm brown hair and bright green eyes, he can woo anyone if he tried. Chase, the play boy that girls can't resist. He was tall and lean with a well muscled body. His blond hair and blue eyes makes him easily the most popular guy if not for the other jocks. Caspian, the bad boy that's more dangerous than the devil. He's so tall that some people, like Jez, called him a giant. Aaron, the clown that can make anyone laugh. Like a clown, he is slightly shorter than all the other jocks but is faster than the wind. And last but not least, Sean, the boy that's colder than ice. Despite the fact that he never smile, girls still throw themselves at him.

Everyone, like really, everyone started screaming when they saw the five of them. It was like the world was ending. No, more like a Justin Beiber concert. Then three girls came in after the five boys. Maya, Saphire, and Violet made even the boys scream. After the three girls, came Jez and Keller. People barely noticed them with eight "celebrities" in front of them. They sneaked over to the Daybreak table and sat down with everyone.

Everyone looked at the last two comers strangely and Morgead, being Morgead, grabbed Jez and demanded, "What the hell is going on?"

Jez looked at looked at Morgead and said in mono tone, "We. Are. Doomed. For. The. Rest. Of. Our. Lives."

Mua ha ha ha! A big cliffy and some new characters. I appologive for all the OC but I can't really write this story without some new people in it. Sooooooo, what do you think? Good right? ;) Reviews are like lollipops and recently, I've developed a weird obsession with lollipops. xD Review please! Love ya! Muah~

P.S. This is the first and last time I'll advertise on this story. Please read my other stories and tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11 Interview 1

Afterlife interview

Moon: Well, no disclaimer this time cause I am not using any character from the book itself.

Chase: You don't own me.

Caspian: Or me.

Moon: Fine! I don't own Chase or Caspian but everyone else. Chase and Caspian are HuntressoftheDawnVD's OC.

Chase: That's better.

Moon: Yeah whatever. Now, This chapter isn't really related to the story itself. It is an interview with all the OC I added in the story. You know, to get to know them a little better. Now, we have Chase up first.

Chase: That's me.

Moon: You have a last name?

Chase: West. My name is Chase West. My dad is Jon West. We are both *muffled sounds because Moon covered his mouth*

Moon: You weren't suppose to say that. Anyway, tell us a little about yourself.

Chase: I did.

Moon: *annoyed* Anything else?

Chase: Um, I am known as one of the five jocks at school. I don't have a girlfriend. Yet. I am cocky, annoying, an asshole hey! You switched my notecards!

Moon: Not me.

Maya: That's me.

Chase: I am going to kill you!

Moon: Sit down! We are not done yet!

Chase: And what would you do to me?

Moon: Make you end up with a really fat and ugly human.

Chase: *pales* Alright, next question?

Moon: *smirks* So, how would you describe this school?

Chase: Um, very large and ah, very beautiful, and with many evil people.

Moon: ...Okay, um, how do you think of the story so far?

Chase: Okay. I don't have much part in it.

Moon: Oh you will.

Chase: Oh yeah. Some Chase goodness for everyone.

Moon: ...Maya was right. Anyway, thanks for your time and we may be back with you later.

Chase: Why maybe?

Moon: Just go!

Chase: Fine! I'll go kill Maya now. You all will miss me.

Moon: Next up we have Marcus!

Marcus: Hello everyone!

Moon: So Marcus, tell us about yourself.

Marcus: Well, I'm Marcus. Marcus Johnson. I am 17 and I have a girlfriend named Maya. Maya Waters.

Moon: How did you two meet?

Marcus: Long story. Maybe sometime later. It's rather complicated.

Moon: Alright. Now, please tell us your status at your school.

Marcus: Well, I am one of the five jocks and I am the student body president. I am also the boy's dorms officer which means I enforce curfew. I live in The Basement because the officers have to.

Moon: How would you describe The Basement?

Marcus: It's a fun place if you know the people and how to talk to them. Some of them are quite evil but others, if you get to know them a little, they aren't as bad as they seem.

Moon: You are so nice. *fangirling*

Marcus: Thank you. You are very kind.

Moon: *going googly eyes* Uh huh. So, um, thanks for your time, we will be back with you later.

Marcus: Thank you.

Moon: Next up is Saphire.

Saphire: ...Hello...

Moon: So the usual question, tell us a little about yourself.

Saphire: ...I'm Saphire Waters. My sister is Maya. My soul-er, boyfriend is Caspian. I am living in the Basement and um, I don't know what else.

Moon: That's enough. So, how do you think of the story so far?

Sapphire: I had two lines.

Moon: So?

Saphire: ...

Moon: Anyway, um, tell us about your boyfriend.

Saphire: Casp is sweet and kind. I love his humor and his smile. He is one of the only people that understands me.

Moon: Deep. Very deep. Thank you. We will be back with you later.

Saphire: ...Kay...

Moon: And next we have Sean!

Sean: ...

Moon: Another quiet one huh.

Sean: ...

Moon: So describe yourself.

Sean: ...cold...

Moon: And?

Sean: ...jock...

Moon: And?

Sean: ...Basement...

Moon: ...Can you say more that one word?

Sean: *stares* Maybe.

Moon: Ugh! So, you live in the basement and you are very cold. You are one of the five jocks and you have a girlfriend?

Sean: ...no...

Moon: Kay. Single. You may go now...*having a huge headache*

Sean: ...Good bye...

Moon: YOU SAID TWO WORDS!

Sean: Bye.

Moon: *clenching jaw* Next we have Violet!

Violet: Hello everyone! I am Violet! Violet Song. I am really excited to be here with all of you!

Moon: Finally! A normal person!

Violet: *giggles* Normal as in how?

Moon: Normal as in normal. So tell us about your lovely normal self!

Violet: Is that a compliment? Anyway, I am Violet and Aaron's best friend. Together they say we make the perfect team.

Moon: What for?

Violet: Pranks of course! What else is there?

Moon: Er, nevermind. So you live in the basement?

Violet: Yes.

Moon: Why?

Violet: I did some bad things. I stole a few machine guns.

Moon: Okay...We will be back with Violet later!

Violet: Bye guys!

Moon: And here is Maya!

Maya: Yup! That's me! Marcus's girlfriend and the one who switched Chase's notecards. You can thank me later for that.

Moon: Er, okay? Anyway, the same question, describe yourself.

Maya: Well, I am the girls' dorms officer. I also live in the Basement. I like to prank Chase and make fun of Aaron. My sister is Saphire. She is very quiet and evil.

Moon: We will be careful. Thoughts on the story so far?

Maya: I had the most lines as of all the OCs. You must favor me very much.

Moon: I have to say, yes. I do. You are my first OC.

Maya: It's an honor.

Moon: We'll be back with Maya later for more stuff.

Maya: Bye guys! I love you all!

Moon: And next is Aaron!

Aaron: Don't fall for me and hello everyone!

Moon: Self centered. Unbelievably self centered. Anyway, tell us about yourself.

Aaron: I am incredibly handsome and funny. I like to be hot and funny. People like me because I am cute and hilarious.

Moon: ...Um, describe the Basement?

Aaron: It's awesome because I am in it.

Moon: Thank you for your time-

Aaron: You should. My time is very precious.

Moon: Oh get off the stage! Why did I ever invent you?

Aaron: Don't miss because I know you will.

Moon: *annoyed* And lastly we have Caspian.

Caspian: Hello everyone.

Moon: So, would you mind sharing with us a little about you?

Caspian: Certainly. I am Caspian and my girlfriend is Saphire. I am one of the five jocks and I live in the Basement. I enjoy hunting.

Moon: Normal! You are normal.

Caspian: Normal? I wouldn't call me normal. After, I did man slaughter someone and I enjoy making the deer I hunt suffer before it dies.

Moon: Then forget my last comment. Comments on the story?

Caspian: I enjoy my role as a slightly mysterious character. I really like to expand on it.

Moon: That's for me to decide. Anyway, thank you and we will be back with you.

Caspian: Good bye.

Moon: Well that's just a little about each OC so I hope you all enjoyed it! This is interview one. It will be continued after a few more chapters and I really hope you would review. I apologize in advance of you didn't like it. Review please! Muah~ I love you all!


	12. Chapter 11B Food Fight

Afterlife chapter 10

**Well, I reached over 10 chapters! Celebrate! No, my goal is to finish this story without giving up. :P It's harder than you think.**

**Well, a little explanation for updating so late: Role play. I am absolutely in love with it and it's not even funny. I think I might be addicted to it! I need rp rehab! Jk. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, anything you recognize is L J Smith's. Anything you don't is mine except Chase and Caspian. Those are HuntressoftheDawnVD's OCs from a certain rp.**

And then there were chaos. A single whistle from Aaron started the ultimate food fight. Cakes and spaghetti flew into people's hair while marshmallow dodge balls nailed everyone in the wrong spots (how are marshmallows suppose to hurt?). Jez and Morgead dodged easily but Thea wasn't so lucky. Her head was caked with cake and marshmallows pelted her body. A vein in her forehead throbbed as an apple sailed over and hits her in her head.

Jez held back a chuckled. "Yes. We are doomed, my dear beloved red hair. Forever. I am never going to get all that grease out."

Morgead looked at her like she was insane. "So this is what you were talking about? Stuff in your hair? I thought it was serious like monsters or whatever!" With that he stormed off to his room.

Jez followed but was held back by Caspian. He smirked and coated her hair with soda. The sticky, sweet liquid dripped down Jez's face like cold blood, spoken from experience. She glared up viciously at Caspian. Without saying a word, she clenched her fists and punched Caspian square in the face and smiled when she heard a satisfying CRUNCH! She ran off after her soulmate with soda dripping everywhere.

Caspian POV

Okay. That's two punches in a day. This one broke my nose. Which was fine except for the fact it was done by a girl. A fucking half vampire freak girl. You tell me that's doesn't ruin a man's ego.

Nobody POV

The food fight was out of control. Even the teachers were not spared. Each and everyone one of them had some sort of food stuck on them. Each one of them were cowering behind a table or a corner. It's best to not mess with this group of high, rich, bad, seriously bad delinquents.

Galen, however, had a different idea. He growled as can of pop spilled in his face. He crushed the soda can and stood onto of a table. He shouted loud enough for people on mars to hear him. "ALL OF YOU GODDAMNED IDIOTS STOP THROWING FOOD AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" His eyes glowed with a dangerous light as he looked at each student. Everyone stopped throwing whatever they were throwing a looked at the handsome boy on the table. They dropped their "weapons" silently shuffled out one by one. Galen looked at all the students with satisfaction.

The five jocks were the only ones left along with the three girls. They eyed Galen with interest. It's been the first time that the student body listened to anybody other than them. In the teacher's eyes, Galen was their savior. He shone with golden light and was send by god to save them. He was an angel.

Principal K marches in and gasped. "My, this cafeteria has never been cleaner after a meal! And the tables are in one piece! And nobody had to go to the emergency room! And no teacher to replace! It's a miracle! I will give a full scholarship to whomever ended this mayhem!"

All the teachers pointed to Galen who was still standing onto of the table. He blushed and got down. In a very embarrassed voice he said, "Principal K, I'm sorry I stood on the table."

Principal K looked dazed. "Sorry? I can't even thank you enough! You saved us! I mean, there are no injuries, no fatalities, no hole on the roof, no expelled student, and no tables in pieces! I can't ask for more!

"Anyway, for doing such a heroic thing, I give access to all school rooms and equipment and a full scholarship."

This time, it was Galen's turn to looked dazed. "Really? Access to the absolute best swimming pool and the highest technology lab and a full scholarship just for this?"

"You don't know how much good you've done." Principle K said gratefully. The teachers all nodded in agreement.

Galen looked at all the people in the room and nodded. "I will do my best keeping the cafeteria whole."

The room bursts into applause.

-later that night-

Thea was fuming as she tried to wash her greasy cakey hair. Eric was trying to calm her down but failing epically.

Eventually, Eric gave up calming his soulmate down and Thea gave up cleaning her hair with water and soap. She did a simple cake removal spell and viola! Her hair was clean and shiny again! Eric remarked, "See, you didn't have to fume! Al you needed to do was do a simple spell!"

Thea shook her head. "Yea but I'll have to do it EVERY night. It's really annoying to have cake in your hair you know?"

"At least you're not Jez," Eric mused, "She got covered in soda."

Thea chuckled. "Yeah." She cuddled with Eric in the central lounge with a few other Daybreakers and Saphire watching everyone in a throne-ish chair.

Saphire sipped a goblet of unknown liquid and surveyed everyone in the room. There were two Daybreak couples and some regular students. She took note that the Daybreak soulmates were staring at her quizzically. She smiled a very gothic smiled and stood up. It's going to be an interesting year.

**Ya ya, I know it's a very short chapter but I really can't think more...It's pathetic...Anyway, please please review. It would help my writer's block. A lot.**

**I love you all~ Muah**


	13. Chapter 12 The Villain's Side

Afterlife chapter 12-The Villain's Side  
>I am so sorry for not updating for a, oh I don't know, a month or two? Anyway, this chapter is for ! She left the most awesome review ever!<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from the books. I do own, oh forget it. You know from the previous disclaimers.

Violet sat on her bed while the rest of the jocks filled in her room. She gazed at all her companions. They've been a team for more than 50 years. They know each other more than anyone. But even then, there are still mysteries, hidden pasts about each and one of them.  
>Violet glance at Sean. He leaned again the wall and stared at everyone with his cold merciless eyes. It's hard to believe he's the one who risked his life to save human children. It's hard to believe he works for Lord Thierry.<br>Sean looked up and met Violet's gaze. He smiled a little before turning his attention to Chase. Violet's heart fluttered a little. His face moved! Not into a frown or some other kind of negative expression but a smile. This got to be a miracle. Violet was lost in her thoughts when someone cleared their throat. She looked up and saw everyone staring at her.  
>"So, " Maya said, "what do you think?"<br>Violet blinked a few times and asked, "About...?"  
>Saphire rolled her eyes. "Dinner. Duh. What else?"<br>Violet's head cleared and she replied as if she's been listening the whole time. "Well, it was unusual. They humans listened to someone else other than us. That's odd."  
>"More like revolutionary." Sean muttered quietly from his corner.<br>Maya laughed. "Seems like someone's learning to talk. Anyway, Lord Thierry wants us to make their lives as miserable as we can. Any ideas?"  
>Caspian grinned. "I spilled soda all over that Jez Redfern."<br>"-and got your nose broken along the way. Nice job." Aaron finished sarcastically. Caspian kicked Aaron in the leg.  
>"At least I completed my mission." he muttered angrily. His nose was already healing but it still hurts like hell. He sat back down on his chair and glared at Aaron.<br>Chase cleared his throat again and declared, "As the leader of this group-"  
>"Who said you were the leader?" Violet cuts in. "You barely did anything last mission. We should choose someone who has actually done something for a leader. Don't you agree, Maya?"<br>Maya shrugged. "It's hard to say. He is older than most of you."  
>Marcus wrapped his arms around Maya. "Most of us, yes. Maya and I, well, we can be his great grandparents." Everyone except Violet chuckled. Violet glared at Chase and said, "I still think someone else should be in charge of this mission. Since we are in a democracy, let's vote."<br>Everyone nodded and the voting began.  
>Maya called out, "Anyone for Chase?" There was no hands raised except for Chase's own. Aaron chuckled and earning a hiss from Chase.<br>"Next up, " Saphire said, "Caspian?" Again, a very awkward silence with only one hand up.  
>Caspian turned tomato red and put his hand down. He glared harshly at Saphire who was chuckling. She pats him playfully on his head. "Don't worry dear, you are still a very special puppy." Caspian only snorted.<br>Maya continued, "And, Marcus?"  
>This time two hands were up, Maya and Sean's. Chase and Caspian can only pout. There's nothing they can do if their team mates think they aren't capable of being a leader.<br>"Sean?" Violet asked. She raised her own hand and watched as Saphire, Marcus, and Aaron's hand went up. "Seems like we have out  
>leader." Chase grumbled. Sean just nodded. He was surprised deep in his mind but his icy shell blocked all signs of emotion. And that shell will be what causes his tragedy in the end.<p>

Sean POV  
>Me? Leader? Are they kidding me? How can a mentally demented va-guy be the leader of one of the top assassin group? I just don't understand. Marcus would make a fine, no, really fine leader. That guy got brains, strength, trickery, age, strategy, looks, and a really evil soul-er, girl-er, wife-er, female partner Maya. Those two are the main forces of our team and they make me leader? I just don't understand. I just, don't.<p>

Chase POV  
>I am sad. Why aren't I the leader? Just because pretty girl Violet wants him to win? Not going to happen. They can just wait. I will be leader no matter WHAT it takes.<p>

Marcus POV with Maya poking in  
>Why am I not the leader? I was going to be but I mentally informed everyone to vote for Sean. Except Chase and Caspian of course. (Maya: An awful stupid thing of you to do.)<br>Uh huh. Anyway, I was testing the quality of relationship in this group. (Maya: You already know it. Horrifyingly bad.)  
>We can improve.<br>(Maya: Uh huh.)  
>Don't mock me.<br>(Maya: Whatever.)  
>ANYWAY, by testing the quality, we can work on building realtionships!<br>(Maya: Fun...)  
>Maya! Go away!<br>(Maya: That's very nice of you to say to your girlfriend/wife.)  
>People and supernatural things can get tired of a nagging wife too.<br>(Maya: Whatever. I'm off to dye Saph's hair dark purple.)  
>Didn't she just dye it dark brown a week ago?<br>(Maya: She likes to keep up with the goth fashion. Bye.)  
>Okay, thank Goddess she's gone. So my plan is to test Chase and Caspian loyalty towards Lord Thierry but having the group vote some else for leader. Tricky tricky! Muah ha ha ha!<br>(Maya: Not really...)  
>MAYA!<br>(Maya: I'm leaving.)

Caspian POV  
>Don't talk to me. Currently dying of Saph's hair dye smell and depression. Go away.<p>

Lalala, the long waited (not really) chapter 12 is finally finished! Next is the unlucky chapter 13 :P Anyway, hugs and kisses and review pwease!

P.S. I have decided to revise my previous chapters.

P.S.S. I am also looking for a beta reader! :) PM me if you can beta read! Smiles! :) 


	14. Chapter 13 Attack at Midnight Pt 1

Afterlife Chapter 13 Attack on Midnight Pt. 1

**Screw the disclaimer!**

No One POV

Chase wondered aimlessly around on the campus grounds. He looked up at the clear night sky and hissed. The moon was mocking him. On a beautiful night like this, he found put that his group members did not trust him with the power of being a leader.

He mentally cursed that pretty boy Sean. How did a high school drop out become the leader of a top spy/assassin group?

Chase sat on the root of a tree and took a sip of his drink. He glanced up at the silvery moon. What a nice night to be betrayed. Suddenly a movement in the shadows caught his eye.

Iliana POV

Why Lord Thierry send me to spy on the night world brats I have no idea. All I know is I, a weak Witch Child, has to go spy on them, tough ass-kicking night creatures with brainy soulmates.

Anyway, I transported myself to the outermost corner of the school grounds. It was the dead of the night and no one was around. Suddenly, I smelled blood. The sickening thick metallic smell of blood. I started choking and gasping for breath. This smell brought back so much memories of war and destruction of the apocalypse. I wish I could leave.

A slight movement near the root of the tree caught my eye. I turned. The smell was coming from the tree! I slowly advanced forward with a ball of light in my hands.

As I reached the tree stump, I glanced around. Nobody was there. Odd, I swore I saw something.

Something behind me fell and smashed.

Chase POV

I leaped up into a tree just as the stranger came near the stump. It was a witch. A beautiful witch in fact. She had long blonde hair that framed her delicate face. Her eyes gleamed a bright violet as her orb of light lit up he face. She glanced around as if looking for something.

My mouth curled into a smirk as a thought pops into my head. I dropped my wine glass. Some witch blood would be real nice tonight.

General POV

Chase leaped down from his hiding place. He landed softly and quietly, smirking dangerously. He whispered softly into Illiana's ear. "Why hello there."

Illiana turned around and looked straight into a set of deep blue eyes. Beautiful blue eyes. She stuttered, 'Wh-wh-what the hell?"

Chase simply smiled and twirled a piece of Illiana's silk like hair on his finger. "Is that how you greet you admirer?"

Illiana can only stare. This guy infront of him was gorgeous. He had silvery blonde hair that shone in the moonlight. He was like an angel.

Chase smirked. This was too easy. He expected some sort of reaction. He guess that this little pretty witch was just a fangirl after all.

Chase leaned in and bared his fangs.

LINE BREAK

Mary Lynette sighed. The first day they were here they got into a fight. This was definitely a perfect start. She sat down on her bed and stared out the window. It was beautiful full moon tonight. The silvery light of the moon lit up Mary Lynette's dark room. She stared some more before getting up suddenly. It was a dark night. A perfect night for star gazing.

Mary Lynette ran into her living room. She dug around the piles of boxes and found what she was looking for. It was the biggest pair binoculars Lord Thierry allowed her to bring. With her binoculars in hand, Mary Lynette ran out of the girl's dorms and onto the deserted school grounds. She choose a spot on a big ash tree (see what I did there? ;). Carefully, she lifted the binoculars to her eyes. It was an amazing sight. The stars were so bright that they look like, like, diamonds in the night sky (ahahaha, an allusion! I just learned about them!). She spots Jupiter somewhere in the west and Saturn in the southeast. Mary Lynette could have cried.

While Mary Lynette stared at the wonders of the sky, she heard a distant yelp. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. That yelp sounded scared. It sounded so, so familiar.

Mary Lynette ran quickly towards the sound. She came to a stop a few feet away from a tree. Before the tree stood two figure. One of them was female. She was hidden by the shadows. A person was leaning over her body. It was male with pale silvery hair. Maybe it was the hair that gave him away. Or, maybe it was the uniform. But Mary Lynette knew that hair. It was the hair of one of the jocks. It was Chase.

Mary Lynette gulped. She backed away quietly but quickly. She had to go get help. When Mary Lynette was far away, she cried, "HELP! SOMEONE! CHASE WEST IS MURDERING SOMEONE!"

LINE BREAK

Jez was trying to get Morgead to come out. He has been sulking in his room ever since she joked with him. "Since when did Morgead take jokes seriously?" Jez muttered to herself.

She knocked some more before giving up. She yelled loudly, "Fine! Ugh you son of a bitch!"

Jez turned on her heels and walked away. If Morgead didn't want an apology then so. Be. It. Jez was not going to beg on her knees for HIS forgiveness.

She reached The Basement and slumped down on the couch. She mentally cursed Lord Thierry for sending her to this goddamned school. She was the wild and fierce Jez Redfern. She didn't need school. A voice broke into her thoughts. Jez looked up and saw Galen standing in front of her. She muttered a weary, "What."

Galen grinned. He sat down on the couch and sighed. "Life is good. Life is VERY good."

Jez threw a lamp at him. She exploded into a tantrum. "GOOD? YOU CALL THIS DUMP GOOD? WELL MR. I'M SO AWESOME, I HATE THIS PLACE!" Jez marched off into her room leaving a speechless Galen on the couch.

Galen can only sigh. Some people, his soulmate included, did not understand the beauty of school and education. They did not understand the giddiness he feels about being the principal's hero. Ahhhhhh, yes, life was good. Very good.

Galen stretched out on the couch. The Basement wasn't a bit as bad as everyone says. In fact, it's quite nice. It was the same quality of his own room. As he stared, Galen heard a shriek. It was Mary Lynette's.

LINE BREAK

Ash was working out in the school gym. It was midnight and and the school was eerily silent. He puts down the 40 pound dumbbells he's been using. It may be a quiet night but he can feel the danger in the air.

Ash wiped his sweaty (do vamps sweat?) forehead on his towel. He was ready to leave the gym when he heard a scream. It was his Mare's.

**Author's notes**

**Hey! I am now much more motivated to write! I hope that any new (and silent) readers will start to like this story and please review! I think I'm getting better at cliff hangers! :)**

**Muah love ya!**


	15. Chapter 14 Attack at Midnight Pt 2

Chapter 14 Attack at Midnight Pt. 2  
><strong><br>****Again, screw the disclaimer!******

Iliana let out a yelp before Chase's arms wrapped around her. He clamps a hand over her mouth and smirked. He whispered, "Good night."  
>Chase shifted into feeding mode and stared down at Iliana's pulsing vein. He licked his lips before biting down softly, not wanting his victim to scream.<br>What happened next was explainable by human words. The world exploded into a white heaven and he felt himself floating in a place beyond time and space. This world of light was filled with happy thoughts and good memories.  
>At the same time, Iliana, however, plunged into a world of darkness. Angry memories and fears whispered to her here and there. The only safe place was in a cube of ice where she can feel nothing, not even emotion. She drifted about, lost in this world of fear, hatred and ice. A cold silvery mist wrapped around her fragile body and she drifted slowly into a timeless sleep.<br>Suddenly, a bright silver against all the mist caught her slowly closing eye. Iliana blinked once, twice, and realized, it was a silver cord. A strong silver cord connecting her heart to, to, Something, she thought.  
>Gathering all the strength she can mutter, Iliana pulled herself out of the cube and slowly out of the dark world that somehow she landed in.<br>On the other hand, Chase was terrified for once. He was surrounded by rainbows and unicorns and for heaven's sake, PUPPIES! He was a mighty vampire but here he is, covered in sparkles. He is not Edward Cullen in any way.  
>Amongst all the pink and sparkles he spots a silver cord. He followed it and found it connecting to his heart. He touched it and felt warmth traveling up his arm. Chase felt it being pulled on. He just let himself get pulled. He eventually exited his pink and sparkling nightmare into a place beyond time and space.<br>If mental spirits collide can collide, Chase and Iliana sure did. If Chase told you the story, it would be Iliana crashed into him but he stood strong and caught himself and Iliana before they can fall.  
>If Iliana told you the story, it would be Chase crashed into her and fell but she caught him and pulled him up.<br>If I, as in I the author, told the story it would be they crashed into each other and both fell. Since I am telling the story so we'll go with they both craters into each other and fell.  
>Chase rubbed his head. He was confused. <em>Where in the world am I?<em>_  
><em>Iliana would have told him if she knew but sadly, she didn't have a clue.  
>Chase turned to face Iliana. He was about to say something to break the awkward silence when a voice sliced through their whatever it was called space and brought them back to reality.<br>Chase blinked a few times before he looked up and saw the angry faces of Ash and Mary-Lynette.  
>Ash was about to break Chase's neck when Iliana suddenly popped back into her body. She blinked a few times until she realized she was snuggled up tight against Chase's broad chest. Her cheeks turned pink and rosy and she slowly untangled herself from Chase.<br>Mare and Ash were looking at Iliana like she was crazy as she bowed a little said, "I'm so sorry um, sir."  
>Chase just looked at Iliana. He smirked a little and said, "The name's Chase and uh, it's fine." He jumped up on a tree and left leaving Mare and Ash looking a little like this: O_o<br>A little later, Galen arrived and found Ash and Mary-Lynnette still frozen in place looking like they've seen a ghost. He looked over at Iliana. _Wait, Iliana?_ he thought. _Why is she here?_ He opened his mouth to speak but as soon as he said one word, Iliana was running away, tripped over a root of a tree and fell. She hurriedly stood up and continue to run until she disappeared from sight. Galen was standing there with his mouth open and his hand in the air like an idiot.  
>A curtain moved and a leaf fell from a tree. All of a sudden, Saphire appeared on the rooftop of the building over looking Mare, Ash, and Galen. An evil smirk appeared on her pale face and she licked her lips. She turned around and saw Chase panting at a tree trying to make sense of what happened. She flipped out her phone and speed dialed a number. Someone picked up and replied, "Hello, this is Hunter Redfern."<br>Sapphire replied smoothly, "Master, everything is going smoothly." With that said, she hung up and left.

**Hehehe, something's up with Saphire. I guess there is something going on behind her ever changing hair color. :) I hope you liked this chapter and please review! And thanks to my beta BookSessed!**


End file.
